Meat
On September 18, 2019, the spooked_memes.v4 Instagram account posted an image that depicted a mapping of the earthen continents composed entirely of assorted raw meat, and foregrounding a white canvas. (As of my knowledge) this was the first time spooked posted a picture of collaged meats representing non-organic objects. Since then, spooked has posted two other distinct pictures of objects composed entirely of meat. There is no known artistic, philosophical or societal significance or reference to sculpted meats. These are the types of images where one simply looks and thinks silently, "Why? Why is there meat in my Instagram feed?" The more thoughtful may think, "Why the fuck would anybody make meat art?" Although out of the ordinary, spooked's 'Meat Series' fits into line with the type of art he posts; the type that makes one think, "Is this real life?" September 18, 2019 Spooked captioned this with "Meat World" (This implies that this world is made of meat). For those concerned, the earth and continents are not made of raw meat. This seems to be spooked's more random posts, for there were no previous posts that suggested meat. September 21, 2019 #1 In correspondence to the previous meat post, this pot's caption reads, "Meat House." This is because the image depicts a house made mostly of meat. Unlike the other meat-posts, this house is not made entirely of meat. The doors, windows, sills and what may be a mailbox-post are made of what looks like wood. The plants in the window sills are also not made of meat. They are made out of plants. Outside of the house, there are numerous meatballs strewn around. One may compare this house to that in the Grimm fairy-tale of Hansel and Gretel, except the house lures victims inside with meat. September 21, 2019 #2 The caption of the second meat post of Sept. 21 is "Meat Gun." The picture is of a handgun composed entirely of meat. This object is the only meat sculpture to have all of its meat connected as a singular weapon. It is unknown whether the "Meat Gun" is able to work effectively as a gun, but it does come equipped with three miniature pickle bullets. Price In the comments of the "Meat Gun" post, Instagram user sloppy.is.trash added, "Church is a free man" with which spooked replied, "meat gun also free." This means that the "Meat Gun" costs nothing and can be acquired for free. The Story (Theory) A light story can be followed if one examines the posts and comments in chronological order. In the first of these posts, the world of the story is established (confirmed by spooked's caption of "Meat World"). It is implied that all is meat here. The second post, involving the house, brings the viewer into meat world. The house is, in fact, located somewhere in "Meat World." This was confirmed when Instagram user chonkyonion asked in the comments of the post, "Is it from meat earth?" and spooked responded, "yes." The third post can be assumed to be inside the "Meat House." The houses are where guns are stored. With technology like "Meat House" and "Meat Gun," one can assume that they were created by 'Meat People.' The viewer is 'Meat God,' looking into a "Meat House." There, a mad man prepares for his armed rampage upon the 'Meat People' of the "Meat World." -''This is simply the author's interpretation of the series of posts. This theory is not confirmed.'' Category:Events